pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy Parks
Cassidy Parks is a bubbly, fun-loving, hyper friend of Phineas and Ferb. Personality Cassidy is extremely hyper, brimming over with energy every hour of the day, especially nighttime. She loves to have fun and is very social and charismatic. Her hyperness tends to annoy some people, and she talks non-stop, which also annoys people. Cassidy sometimes is kind of stupid, and she's very crazy and random. However, she gets very upset, cries, and runs away if someone insults her. Appearance Cassidy has mid-back golden-brown hair that is usually held in pigtails by a purple and a pink bow. She also wears a sky-blue bow on top of her head, like Isabella. Cassidy has dark blue eyes. She wears a gray T-shirt with 3 bubbles on it, a light pink tiered skirt, and Moon Shoes, unless she's not allowed to wear Moon Shoes, like at school. Cassidy has pale skin and is extremely skinny. As a teen, her hair is down and she wears the same shirt with jeans and magenta boots. Early Life Cassidy was born prematurely to an unknown mother, who decided she wasn't ready for a child. Cassidy's biological mother didn't want to do the paperwork needed to get her daughter into an orphanage, so she abandoned her at an early age, putting her in a box in a vacant alley. The people of that neighborhood treated her like a stray cat, leaving scraps of food out for her. One family in particular was extremely nice- the Parks. They set out toys and candy for Cassidy. Mrs. Parks felt extremely sorry for Cassidy, and decided to adopt her. This is the reason why Cassidy is always happy today- she's trying to forget what her life was once like. Teen Life Cassidy, as a teen, is extremely antisocial and hates generally everybody as an effect of her past. She gets annoyed at anything cheerful and optimistic. Teen Cassidy likes to hole up in her room all day and listen to music (mostly heavy metal). Her parents are very concerned and try to help her get through the 'phase', but Cassidy just ignores them. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas Flynn Cassidy is his friend, and she's usually pretty nice to him. Phineas is usually nice to her, but he doesn't understand her all that well. He admires her fun-loving spirit. Ferb Fletcher Ferb thinks she's pretty crazy, but doesn't really interact with her much. Cassidy gets annoyed at him because he's never hyper and is always calm. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is her best friend out of the gang, is nice to her, and encourages her to join the Fireside Girls. Cassidy is nice to her, too, but doesn't understand her crush on Phineas and why she doesn't just tell him about it. Candace Flynn Candace Flynn Candace thinks that Cassidy needs to go to a mental hospital and that she's absolutely insane. Cassidy thinks Candace is too stressed and too serious. Perry the Platypus Cassidy thinks Perry is adorable. Perry thinks that Cassidy could be in league with Doofenshmirtz and is always happy because she's trying to fool everyone, so he tries to avoid her. Jules Kensington Jules thinks Cassidy is crazy, and tells her so more than once. She tries to tolerate her, but it's hard, so she lashes out on her, making Cassidy cry and run off. Cassidy thinks Jules is mean, but she loves her ability to talk to animals and tries to get Jules to help her learn how to communicate with animals. Trivia *Cassidy has a pet platypus named Pixie. *She loves trampolines and bouncy things. *Cassidy hates rain, and gets sad whenever it rains, unless it's a sun shower. *Her favorite song is Alligator Sky by Owl City. *She has a great imagination, but it sometimes gets the better of her. *More soon! 20120404 215658-1-1.jpeg|Drawn by Pixel! Thanks!! Art stuff 12.JPG|CassidyPony by Foss! (Thanks :D) Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Kids Category:Fanon characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Characters Category:Girls